There are a number of commercially successful online dating systems that enable individuals (referred to as “online daters” or “daters”) to make contact and communicate with each other via communication networks (e.g., the Internet), usually with the objective of developing a personal romantic relationship. A typical online dating system requires prospective members to create a personal profile including various types of personal information, prospect criteria, etc. A matchmaking service identifies potential matches or candidates (referred to as “prospects”), and the online dating system provides various tools and features for enabling a dater to communicate with prospects and search for additional prospects.
Despite the many advantages and commercial success of existing online dating solutions, there remains a need in the art for improved online dating systems, methods, and computer programs.